


Christmas Time, Kittens and Wine

by Emmygubs



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmygubs/pseuds/Emmygubs
Summary: Ray needs to find his new fiancée the perfect gift but that’s easier said than done when your fiancée is an extravagant ghost with everything.
Relationships: Caleb Covington/Ray Molina
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Time, Kittens and Wine

Christmas was coming up and Ray knew he had to get his new fiancée the perfect gift. He had to show him how thankful he was for making him truly happy again and showing him love. But what do you get for an extravagant ghost that has everything. He didn’t want to ask because he knew Caleb would say he didn’t need anything but Ray was stubborn and he would be getting him something. 

Ray spent days listening intently to everything Caleb said looking for any hint for something to get him. However it wasn’t till one day Caleb tweeted something about wanting a kitty, but not being around enough to look after one, that Ray got the perfect idea. He could get them a cat to share. It would be the perfect test of their connection and ability to look after something together. As well as giving Caleb the one thing he truly wants but thought he could never have. 

Ray spent days and weeks googling cat looking for the one he thought Caleb would love the most. He knew when he saw a siamese kitten that he’d found it. A kindle had been born not far away and Ray inquired so fast his head spun, he had to get this kitten for Cal. The person got back to him in a few hours and said he was welcome to come and take a look to make sure it was the right cat for him. He fell in love as soon as he set eyes on the precious little thing. It was kind of how he fell in love with Caleb so fast so he knew it was meant to be. He had found their little kitten and Caleb the perfect Christmas gift. 

Christmas came around and Ray was suddenly nervous if he’d done the wrong thing getting them a cat. Maybe Caleb wouldn’t like it as much as he had imagined. He sat anxiously fiddling with his hands while everyone gave their gifts out. When it came to his turn he excused himself to get the kitten. He re-entered the room having left the kitten just outside so he could explain to Caleb first.

“Love it took me the longest time to find what I wanted to get you” Ray started and he sensed Caleb about to say something, “I know you are going to say you didn’t need anything but I don’t care because you deserved something. I searched and thought for ages and I guess the thing I decided on is for both of us and I just hope you aren’t mad I got this and-“ Caleb cut him off. “I’m sure I’ll love whatever it is because it’s from you” he said, smiling softly. Ray nodded and exited the room, coming back in with the kitten cradled in his arms. “Ray- I- I don’t know what to say” Caleb exclaims, shock evident on his face. “Shit you hate it, this was a bad id-“ Caleb cuts him off with a kiss. “Thank you. I don’t deserve this. I love it”. Ray smiles, “it’s a little girl, I thought you’d like to name her”. Now Caleb’s face showed excitement as he starts listing off names “Victoria, Elizabeth, Marie-“. Ray laughed “this is what I get for being engaged to the most fancy man isn’t it?” “Yes so pick one.” “How about Elizabeth Victoria” Caleb smiled “Elizabeth Victoria the third, Ellie for short” “perfect”. Caleb wrapped his arms around Ray dropping a kiss to the sleeping kitten head and then one on Rays forehead “thank you” he said “she’s perfect”. Ray smiled at him “and all ours”

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from my role play account on Twitter where I could write about many other moments for couples such as Rayleb, Ruke, Nulie and Willex, if people would like that


End file.
